


Contract?

by Kawaiimusician



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Contract, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiimusician/pseuds/Kawaiimusician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade wants a cannon relationship with someone, but... is that really the best move to make?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contract?

“Hello, Jade.”  
“w- what do you want?!”

Jade Harley just ran into Andrew Hussie while walking to the store. “I heard you were looking for a, cannon relationship.” Hussie said, moving closer to her.  
“uh.. yea?” she responded, moving away a bit.  
“Not with me of course, say I gave you a wish. Anything in the world you could have... What would it be?”  
She looks away, “Promise not to laugh? At my wish, that is...”  
He moves closer, “I won’t.”  
“I wish Dave liked me back!” she covered her mouth after finishing that last word.

Hussie smiled, pulling a contract out from his sleeve, “Would you like that to happen?”  
“Uh...” she hesitated to answer, taking her hand off of her mouth, “What would happen if I sign?  
“Dave would like you back, its as simple as that.” He said with a smirk.  
“Um... ok...” She takes a pen out of her bag and signs the contract.

Hussie smiles as he rolls up the contract and places it in his brief case. He looked at Jade right in the eyes, “Whatever happens to allow this, I'm sorry.”  
The slight smile on her face drops. “Wait, what??? What do you mean??”  
“You’ll find out soon enough.” He responds calmly.  
“but... I-...” she pleads, “Just please tell me!”  
“Dave likes you, isn’t that all that matters?”  
She starts to tear up a bit, “I don’t want anyone to die, or to loose my friends... or whatever would happen.”

Hussie backs away slowly, laughing, “Who won’t die is the question.”  
“What??” she starts to cry, “No! Please...”  
He throws a copy of the contract in front of her, “Perhaps you should have read it before signing dear.”

Jade picks up the contract, “Please... Don’t let this happen...”  
He walks away slowly, “Lets just say... The heir won’t have any breath left in him.”  
She looks up at him with tear filled eyes, “no... No! NO!! NOT JOHN!! PLEASE!!!”  
Just as he disappears he says, “Good luck, Jade.”  
She broke down into a sob after that, she regretted what she did. Too bad you can’t undo time.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this one!! i had fun writing it!!


End file.
